


General Dameron

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: The scene we all wanted- STORMPILOT, MY DUDES
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 380





	General Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this was written in half an hour with no beta, so it may not be very coherent. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, though!

The battle was over and they had won. They suffered many casualties, but that was the art of war and it was something that would need to be discussed. Funerals and memorial services would be held for those lost and celebratory parties would be held for the survivors. 

Once they had landed back on their base, Poe had relentlessly searched the crowd for Finn, worrying creasing his brow and making his heart clench painfully. 

After Finn's skit in Exegol with the First Order Command Ship, Poe was restless and felt a gentle thrum of energy coursing through his veins, carrying with it the need to hold the ex-stormtrooper in his arms. 

He wormed his way through crowds of people, all celebrating and embracing each other after the long fight, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when his gaze landed on Finn. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as the other man turned to face him, their gazes locking across the crowd. 

Poe pushed through the people, desperate to get Finn in his arms, and embraced the man when he was within arms-reach, tugging him into a tight hug; the warmth and hardness of Finn's body brought him the comfort that he desired. 

Poe tucked his head in the junction between Finn's neck and shoulder and breathed in shaky, bringing Finn's soothing scent with it. He relaxed, leaning more of his weight on Finn, and was heartened to feel that Finn had done the same. 

They pulled away after a while, despite Poe's body screaming in protest, and rested their foreheads against each other, relishing in the minimal skin-to-skin contact that it brought. 

"General Dameron." A voice sounded from his right-hand side and Poe reluctantly pulled away, staring expectantly at the woman that was standing there. 

"Yes?" He whispered, trying to mask the disdain in his voice. 

"It seems that Rey has just landed, sir." She informed him. 

Poe and Finn's heads snapped towards the landing strip and, as promised, Rey was seen walking towards them- battered and bruised, with a guarded look in her eyes- and her shoulders sagged in relief when she caught their gaze. 

They took off at a run, embracing her in a tight group hug, and Finn cried into their shoulders, the weight of the war crashing down onto him. 

They stayed there holding each other until the crowds had disbursed, pulling away only when they all yawned. They shared a laugh before journeying back to their quarters, which weren't far from each other, but Poe stopped just in front of his door, looking over his shoulder at Finn with a longing look. 

Finn caught him, throwing a gentle smile at him, and took a hesitant step forward, waiting for a direct invitation. 

Poe smiled and arched an eyebrow in invitation as he pushed into his room. Finn rolled his eyes and took another, more confident, step towards Poe's room, looking back at Rey with a gentle look.

She smiled knowingly, shaking her head fondly, and ducked into her own room, shutting the door behind her with a gentle click. 

Finn smiled widely and shook his head, pushing into Poe's room with a gentle knock. 

"You didn't have to knock, you know?" Poe whispered from the bed, tugging off his boots and chucking them towards the door. 

Finn shrugged, smiling at the man before him, and tied his shoes off, storing them beside the door. He reached over to Poe's shoes that were a few feet away and tucked them neatly beside his own before shuffling over to the bed, tugging his jacket off along the way. 

Poe pulled off his flying suit, leaving it in a pile at the foot of the bed, and sprawled back across the bed in nothing but his underthings, resting an arm over his eyes. 

Finn laughed, fondly rolling his eyes, before shucking off his slacks and t-shirt, and gently tapped Poe's calf as a signal for him to move over. 

Poe pulled his arm away from his eyes and sat up, shuffling towards the side of the bed nearest to the door. He patted the empty space beside him, grinning gently when Finn crawled up the bed and settled into the bed beside him. 

Poe shifted around for a few moments and eventually settled down on his side, facing Finn. He tucked one hand under his head, reaching up with the other to trace Finn's cheekbones, and smiled when Finn leant into the touch. 

"It's been a crazy day." Poe mused, scared to raise his voice above a whisper in case it broke the moment.

Finn hummed in agreement, his eyes gently slipping shut, "Crazy is one word for it." 

Poe thought back on the day, brows furrowing together as he remembered the exchange between Rey and Finn on Pasaana, "What were you gonna tell Rey?" 

Finn huffed in amusement, his eyes fluttering open again, and nuzzled into Poe's touch, "You don't give up, do you?"

Poe shrugged, feeling slightly insecure, and averted his gaze, staring down at the small gap between him and Finn, "You don't have to tell me." 

Finn made another mirthful noise before he reached up, tucking two fingers under Poe's chin, and forced the pilot to look at him, "I didn't think I needed to tell you, I thought it was obvious. 

Poe shrugged again, thinking for a moment, before he came to a realisation, an icy rod of panic stabbed through his chest, "You're in love with her." 

Finn laughed, hiding his face in the pillows, and shook his head, a disbelieving groan falling from his lips before he returned his gaze to Poe- who looked more than confused. 

Finn sighed, a soft look on his face, and gave him a half smile, "Why would I be laid here, half-naked, in your bed, if I was in love with Rey?" 

Poe blushed, feeling stupid, and hid his face in the cushions- much like Finn had, "I'm an idiot." 

Finn shook his head, gently pushing on Poe's shoulder in an attempt to get him to look at him again, "Poe," Finn coaxed, stroking a hand through his hair, "look at me." Poe gently moved his head, peeking at Finn through one eye and the man shook his head, "Look at me properly, idiot." 

"You need to up your flirting game." Poe grumbled, reluctantly lifting his head to look at the other man, "It's not nice to insult the person you've got a thing for."

Finn rolled his eyes, gently slapping the pilot's shoulder, "You were jealous, weren't you?"

Poe blushed and nodded, "Of course, I was. You were- I _thought_ you were all over her and that you wanted to confess your love before an inevitable death. It hurt, Finn, to think that I could never have a chance with you." 

Finn sought out Poe's gaze, smiling when he caught it, "You _do_ have a chance." 

Poe smiled, "I know that _now,_ but-" 

The ex-stormtrooper cut him off, "You didn't know it at the time, so the logical reaction was jealousy." Finn looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded in agreement, "I see now why you may have felt like that, but Poe-" 

It was Poe's turn to cut him off, not with words but with a kiss. Finn made a noise of surprise, but relaxed into the touch, slowly kissing back. Poe's hand slipped around to rest on the back of his neck and he pulled him closer, steadily deepening the kiss. 

Finn groaned, matching Poe's enthusiasm with his own, and chased the pilot's lips when he pulled away. They stayed there for a moment, barely a hair-width between them, breathing in each other's air, and rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed. 

"What was that for?" Finn panted, his smile audible in his voice.

Poe mirrored his grin, "I had a feeling." 

Finn snorted, "Terrible." 

Poe forced his eyes open, drinking in the sight before him: Finn's lips sparkled with a sheen of spit and his eyes were still shut, his eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks; his chest heaved with every breath he took and a gentle smile played on his lips. 

"You need a name." Poe whispered randomly. 

"I think Finn Dameron has a nice ring to it." Finn replied, his eyes fluttering open and a large grin spreading across his face at Poe's shocked expression. 

"You… You mean that?" The pilot stammered, searching Finn's eyes for any sign of a joke. 

Finn nodded and grinned when Poe surged forward, pressing their lips together a second time. 

Happiness unlike one he had ever felt settled in Poe's chest making him feel light and airy and he realised, with a gentle shock that this... _this_ was love _._ True, unadulterated _love,_ and he never wanted to let that go. 


End file.
